


Small Mercies

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikiga dotes on Shion. Nezumi does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Mercies

Title: Small Mercies  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Fem!Nezumi/fem!Shion  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Genderswitch  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It’s almost entertaining (and somewhat disturbing) how quickly Rikiga switches moods depending on who he’s talking to. He dotes on Shion like a loving uncle, albeit a vaguely creepy one, and snaps at Nezumi like a high-strung housewife.

“Look at you,” he cries, his voice dripping with despair as he leans in a little too close for Shion’s comfort. “You’re skin and bones! Are you getting enough food? You’re not being starved, right?”

The accusing glare he turns on Nezumi has no effect. She tends to treat Rikiga as an amusement at best, and an annoyance at worst.

“She’s eating just fine,” she says airily, waving a hand in Shion’s direction. “As you can see, the nutrients are going straight to her tits.”

Shion hunches in on herself in an attempt to make herself less noticeable, not that it helps much when Rikiga is standing only millimetres away.

“Um, right.” He clears his throat delicately. “Shion is a growing girl, I guess.” He gives her a fatherly pat on the head, but thankfully keeps his eyes on her face instead of letting them wander elsewhere.

It’s all horribly awkward. Then again, the fault lies entirely with Nezumi for bringing Shion’s breasts into the conversation for no reason other than to make her feel embarrassed. Nezumi likes it when that happens. Shion has no idea what’s so entertaining about seeing someone flustered. The experience is far from enjoyable.

“I appreciate your concern.” Even when she’s being put on the spot, Shion never forgets her manners. “And I apologise if I worried you, Rikiga-san.”

Rikiga looks as though he’s about to burst into tears. “Karan brought you up well,” he says, wiping his eyes. “You’re so kind and considerate.” Then he frowns at Nezumi in disapproval. “And this one is completely the opposite. I bet she mistreats you all the time, doesn’t she, Shion? I wouldn’t be surprised if she keeps you locked in chains and whips you every day.”

He’s left red cheeked and panting at the end of his sentence, and Shion, who usually remains oblivious to these kinds of things, is fairly sure that it’s not from anger or exertion. She’s just grateful for the fact that human beings haven’t yet developed the ability to read each other’s minds.

It’s better off not knowing what’s going on inside Rikiga’s head right now.

Nezumi, however, seems to have some impression, or maybe it’s because something much more obvious has clued her in. “Old man,” she mutters, her expression one of disdain, “your nose is bleeding.”

“Oh.” Rikiga sniffs. “Sorry about that.”

“Here.” Shion offers her handkerchief. “Please use this.” Rikiga blows his nose into it, and she tries not to wince.

“You’re such a good girl. You’ll be a wonderful wife someday.”

“Hey.” It’s not just Nezumi’s tone that Shion senses danger from. It’s written all over her face. “Don’t go getting weird ideas.”

Rikiga mutters something that sound suspiciously like “it’s true though” to Shion’s ears, but he doesn’t have the nerve to let Nezumi hear him. He’s wise enough to refrain from provoking a pissed off female any further, so he makes his excuses and leaves.

Instead of calming her down, however, his absence seems to irritate Nezumi further.

“You need to stop being so soft on him,” she warns. “As long as you keep being lenient, he’s going to keep on slobbering over you. Next thing you know, he’ll start humping your leg like one of Inukashi’s horny mutts.”

“But he’s a friend of my mother’s,” Shion protests. “And he’s a good person.” She sounds dubious to her own ears, so she adds on a half-hearted, “Probably.”

Nezumi obviously isn’t happy about her defending Rikiga’s honour. “He’s a god damn pervert. Don’t ever let him near you again.”

Shion thinks that now would be a very good time to stay quiet about Rikiga’s offer to take her out shopping for new clothes. She’s afraid of what might happen to him if Nezumi ever finds out.

And so, she says, “You’re right. I ought to protect myself better. It’s wrong to expect you to do the job for me. I’ll try to be tougher from now on.”

Rather than being appeased by Shion’s words, Nezumi is unimpressed. “Funnily enough,” she replies, stalking over until she’s even closer than Rikiga was, “I don’t believe you. If someone did this–” she grabs Shion and suddenly there’s no distance left between them anymore, one hand reaching for her ass, the other going to her breasts “–would you actually fight back?”

Shion gasps at the unexpected contact, but her voice remains steady when she speaks. “Of course.”

“Then why,” asks Nezumi, eyes challenging, “aren’t you resisting?”

It’s easy for Shion to ignore the tension in the air, but not so much what Nezumi is doing to her. “Because it’s you,” she says simply, like that explains everything. “I may be an airhead, but I wouldn’t let just anyone touch me this way. You’re...” Different. Special. Important. “...allowed to.”

Nezumi snorts. It’s terribly inelegant. She takes a step back, unhanding Shion in the process, but she’s smiling the same way she always does whenever Shion does or says something completely ridiculous. “You’re seriously okay with me groping you? Or was that supposed to be some sort of joke?”

Shion blushes, smoothing down her skirt self-consciously. “I have no objections. Still, I would appreciate it if you gave me time to prepare myself emotionally next time. It’s the least you could do, really.”

That’s all it takes to set Nezumi off. Her laughter is very unladylike, and totally at odds with her appearance. Shion is sure her fans would cry if they could see what she’s watching, but it’s difficult to feel sorry for them. Nobody else gets to see this side of Nezumi.

And Shion doesn’t want to change that. She wouldn’t share it with anyone.

 

End.


End file.
